convoy_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
General tips
The drones keepers and the mcv with 40% evade (there is only ONE) are the very best starters. Upgrade Asap everything at 10 for your vehicles and MCV. You should then max range, then dodge, then armor. Try to always have 100 scrap on you, so that you don't get mad if you get the random trade or the random game event and can't buy heavy railguns. The Boss First thing first : once you approach the convoy with enough part to end the game, you will be attacked by the last boss. So ... REPAIR before ! use every last money you have in upgrade if you aren't totally upgraded by then. The boss is a heavily armored flying keeper. It is a very good idea to have ways to destroy or bypass that armor. It should be noted that the middle parts are shielded, and are by far the most annoying. Common strategies are focusing the railguns on the shielded parts, the heavy lasers on the non shielded early, and kitting the boss when he go on big beam of death mode AWAY from your mcv/other vehicles with a rapid vehicle. The boss summons little keepers. If your dps is bad DON'T focus them, there will NEVER be more than two at a time and the boss has a nasty habit of trying to keep it to two, so unless you got a very heavy dps to deal with them quickly, don't bother. Fuel You should never buy fuel. Never. When out of fuels you have opportunities to gain more for no cost (blast the happy civilians for no consequences !) or to be ambushed, which should, on average, gain you WAY more scrap than it cost in repairs. Never use fuel to escape ambush too ! Fight ! Gain parts and weapons, sell them, do it again ! Random Tips Why bother upgrading at 20+ vehicles you know you are going to abandon ? Save scraps for the late game units ! A good vehicle is a vehicle with at least 2 weapon slot and 1 yellow. Dragons, heavy and keepers drones are the top tier. Best ways to obtain them are the game in a random encounter (I use door 3 then switch to 2, works in 50%), Andy quest (alt f4 and retry until you get him on board at the very end of the quest), The dragon quest, The map quest, the bottlecaps quest, the guy hitching a ride and the stadium quest. Those are about the only way to get the best vehicles. When you have more than 4 vehicles, you get to choose which one you abandon, including the new one. It should be noted that you are going to get back the equipment on them but ONLY FOR THE ORIGINAL 4 VEHICLES in your convoy. You can't get the new vehicle's ! Don't bother going to the casino if you don't have at least 100, that's the very minimum for a play in the roulette. The Casino Always question the bouncer, and the best way to make money is to play the roulette on a specific number. It should be noted that the weapon you get are dependent on the general threat level so don't go in there before the very end of the game (you should have saved a sizeable amount of money by then). Utility Slots More shields usually is the best choice. Use your shielded units as a wall between the mcv and the enemy ! Save money ! Weapon Slots Rockets don't require locked target. They are very bad against fast units, and yes, that does include the boss when it flies around. I tend to not bother with them late game. Having more than 2 anti armor is a bad idea. The laser beam never miss. Focus light units with them ! They are vastly better than laser guns. Don't forget that while miniguns and mgs do more damage, the 100 mm canon SHRED ARMOR. Railguns bypasses shields, shred armor and deal a good amount of damage. They are the very best ! MCV The mcv is a tool of mass destruction. Don't bother with mines/missiles ! Railguns and heavy laser are overpowered. It's still a good idea to keep a shield IV. Save Scumming It IS possible to save scum : hit alt+F4 and relaunch the game. BUT it is only possible on a fixed quest, be it side or main ! No save scumming radio signals is possible. You should also know that you CAN save scum when stranded without fuel, which is nice and avoid vehicle loss.